


Los niños del Niño

by Wilderose



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilderose/pseuds/Wilderose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... Nora e Leo sono miei. Loro sono i miei figli, nelle loro vene scorre il mio sangue, come pensi che potrebbero non amarti? Tuo sei il mio Sesè, il mio amore. Tu e loro siete i miei amori... "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los niños del Niño

 

Los ninos del Nino

"Lo odio... lo odio... lo odio" questo era l'unico pensiero che Sergio riusciva a formulare da almeno mezz'ora, da quando cioè, tutti i loro parenti, tutte le persone che amavano, si erano riversate nella sala riservata dell' hotel in cui alloggiavano da più di due settimane. Erano in Brasile e stavano disputando la Confederation Cup... una sorta di preparazione ai Mondiali del prossimo anno che si sarebbero disputati proprio lì. Del Bosque gli aveva dato la possibilità di incontrare fidanzate, mogli e figli (per chi ne aveva) e passare un po' di tempo con loro in previsione delle settimane successive che sarebbero state dedicate solo agli allenamenti ed alle partite. C'era anche Pilar, ne era felice, certo non poteva dire che gli era mancata... insomma come faceva a dirlo quando per tutto l'anno non aveva fatto null'altro che aspettare questi giorni, quelli in cui sarebbe stato finalmente con il suo Nando? Ma il fatto che lì con loro ci fosse anche lei lo faceva sentire meno solo... sapeva di non esserlo sul serio eppure in momenti come quello, quando tutti gli altri erano impegnati a giocare con i propri figli, a scambiarsi tenerezze con le proprie mogli lui non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi diverso, di sentirsi tagliato fuori, di sentire come se mancasse qualcosa nella sua vita. In realtà se fosse stato un po' più sincero con se stesso avrebbe dovuto dire che il suo problema non era generalizzato, che questa sensazione non era provocata da tutti i suoi compagni di squadra ma che nasceva guardando solo una persona... l'unica persona che sul serio riusciva ad influenzare così tanto i suoi stati d'animo. La persona che, ora, era seduta sulla moquette della grande sala a giocare con il piccolo Leo che si era arrampicato sulle sue spalle. Sergio li fissava e credeva di non aver mai visto nulla di più bello al mondo... Dio mio Leo era la piccola copia del suo Fer: il taglio degli occhi, il nasino, la bocca... lo amava in un modo così viscerale da fargli paura. Insomma non era suo... era il figlio di Nando e di Olalla eppure era sicuro che se glielo avesse chiesto avrebbe dato la vita per quell' esserino. E lo stesso valeva per la sua Nora... certo lei fisicamente era la copia di Olalla, eppure ogni volta che la sentiva parlare, ogni singola volta che la vedeva arrossire, o nascondersi dietro la gamba di suo padre per timidezza, rivedeva in lei una parte del suo Niño e non poteva fare a meno di amarla con tutto se stesso. Ed era per questo che ora si sentiva così arrabbiato, così frustrato. Sapeva di coprire un ruolo marginale nella vita di quei bambini, sapeva che trascorreva poco tempo con loro per via della lontananza eppure, o proprio per questo, vedere JuanLoHobbitMata intorno a loro a giocare e a fargli il solletico, lo irritava in una maniera spaventosa. Già gli era difficile capire la sua vicinanza al suo Fer (che, però, gli aveva più volte giurato che vedeva Juan solo come un fratello più piccolo e che per lui non aveva nessun sentimento romantico o impulso sessuale), ma la confidenza con cui trattava i suoi piccoli Torres, quella proprio non la riusciva a sopportare. 

Ed era per questo che si era ritrovato a scusarsi con Pilar ed a rinchiudersi in bagno. Aveva bisogno assoluto di calmarsi, aveva bisogno di smettere di fissare così intensamente quella scenetta “familiare” che gli faceva ribaltare lo stomaco. Aveva ancora le braccia appoggiate sul lavandino e la testa abbassatata, quando aveva sentito la porta del bagno aprirsi e poi subito dopo richiudersi. Aveva scelto di alzare la testa proprio nel momento in cui il suo Nando stava chiudendo a chiave la porta e lo stava fissando dallo specchio.

“Mi vida, cosa c'è che non va??” gli aveva chiesto con la solita dolcezza che lo contraddistingueva.

"Lo odio... lo odio... lo odio" gli aveva risposto Sergio sbattendo anche i piedi leggermente a terra. Sapeva di apparire immaturo in quel momento, sapeva di apparire irrazionale e stupido ma non era una cosa che gli interessava, si sentiva frustrato e ferito e voleva poterlo esprimere liberamente.

“Amor, sembri Leo in questo momento. - Aveva detto ridendo leggermente il suo Fer – Vuoi spiegarmi chi è che odi?”

“Juan... quel piccolo avvoltoio di Mata” 

“Sesè, mi vida, pensavo che avessimo superato questa cosa. Juan è mio amico, gli voglio bene ma giuro che tra me e lui non c'è e mai ci sarà null'altro che questo” e dicendo ciò Nando si era avvicinato e gli aveva accarezzato dolcemente la guancia. 

Sergio aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era istintivamente appoggiato alla sua mano rilassandosi completamente e pigolando un: “Non è questo il problema questa volta. Leo e Nora non mi vogliono bene... vogliono bene a lui e non a me!”

Fernando aveva iniziato a ridere fragorosamente ma quando aveva sentito Sergio irrigidirsi e ritrarsi un po' aveva smesso e lo aveva abbracciato immediatamente, cercando di farlo nuovamente rilassare. Quando aveva sentito che si stava abbandonando al suo abbraccio aveva appoggiato la bocca al suo orecchio e gli aveva iniziato a parlare: “Nora e Leo sono miei. Loro sono i miei figli, nelle loro vene scorre il mio sangue, come pensi che potrebbero non amarti? Tuo sei il mio Sesè, il mio amore. Tu e loro siete i miei amori. Darei la vita per voi... per loro e per te, e sono sicuro che loro lo sentano. Sono sicuro che loro ti amino immensamente Sesè... lo sento ogni volta che parlano di te... e lo so perchè sono miei ed è impossibile che non ti amino.”

L'emozione nella voce di Fernando, nella voce del suo amore aveva fatto commuovere Sergio e gli aveva riempito il cuore di gioia, facendogli mancare la voce e azzerando la sua capacità di pensare così l'unica cosa che era riuscito a dire, che era riuscito ad obbiettare era stata: “Sono solo per metà tuoi... sono anche figli di Olalla”

Fer per tutta risposta si era messo a ridere e gli aveva detto: “Credimi basta la metà di quanto ti amo io per amarti già immensamente Sesè. Ed ora smettila amor de mi vida, torniamo di là ed andiamo a giocare con i nostri piccoli. Leo non vede l'ora che tu gli faccia fare l'aeroplano e Nora vuole che zio Sesè le insegni a ballare il Flamenco... stanno aspettando solo che tu vada da loro...”

“Proprio come il loro papà...” gli aveva detto allora Sergio ricordando un tempo lontano in cui era sempre lui a doversi avvicinare al suo Nando.

“Si, sono uguali al loro papà in tutto... quindi mi alma stai tranquillo... e ricorda che ti amo... anzi che ti amiamo”

Erano bastate queste poche parole perchè il cuore di Sergio cedesse all'emozione e perchè lui si ritrovasse a rispondere: “Si mio amor, andiamo dai nostri bambini...”

  


* * *

Allora questa è la mia prima fic nello splendido mondo del Soccerdom. Chiaramente non avrei potuto scrivere di nessun' altra coppia se non di loro. Per me questi due sono l'emblema dell'amore. Possono giocare in campionati diversi, avere fedi calcistiche opposte... eppure quando sono insieme sembra che non esista null'a ltro se non loro. 

Purtroppo a turbare quest' idillio per quanto mi riguarda c'è quella personcina che risponde al nome di Juan Mata. Ora, lui di base potrebbe essermi pure simpatico, dato che lo trovo buffo e mi ricorda un po' un orsetto ma la sia “mania” per Fernando non mi va proprio giù... quindi forza Sergio vai alla riscossa e ricorda a Juan, Nando a chi “appartiene”.

Anyway... alla prossima... spero!!!


End file.
